Hugs on a Dime
by Omniscients
Summary: Tails has a nightmare about Mina and Dr. Eggman! He goes to Sonic for help, but will he surely be able to get him out of the nagging that the young fox has to endure?    Light Sonic X Mina, Tails X Mina and Sonic and Tails brotherhood.
1. CHAPTER 1: Nightmares and a Pickup Line

It was the early afternoon, and Tails was napping the guest room of Sonic's summer home in Knothole. Sonic had just been making a tester chili dog using the recipe his uncle gave him. These chili dogs were needed for a concert just a few days from now, because it would be one of Mina's covert Freedom Fighter fundraising operations. They were the celebrated food of Freedom Fighters and their kin.

Meanwhile, Tails was dreaming deeply until something came at his mind.

It was the backstage of a concert hall, where everyone was just finishing up songstress of freedom's propaganda-concert with her pals. Sonic, Sally, a squirrel of the House of Acorn, Bunnie, a cyborg Southern rabbit, Rotor, a master mechanic seal and Antoine, Bunnie's fiancee and protector of the Council of Acorn were all there wearing their Freedom Fighter backstage passes.

"Say, Mina, how's about after that last song of yours, we do a little somthin' somthin?" Sonic said, giving his singer-friend Mina a look of implication and playfulness.

"Ooooh!" Everyone said, in a fluctuating tone. Bunnie and Antoine especially seemed to understand the subject. They _were_ a couple, after all.

_"Zut alor,_ whatevair happened to daun't meuve fast in zee relaytionsheep?" Antoine asked.

"Yeah, sugahog! Ain't naw need to speed _everythang_ up!" Bunnie exclaimed. Sonic _was_ capable of moving fast, after all. "Sally, aneh words?"

"No, it's fine with me. Hahah, can a royal get in on the action, mhmm?" Sally said, grossing Tails out even more. Even with an IQ rivalling that of his arch-nemesis, the fox was still a 8-year old child, and as an effect the child was grossed out by anything related to the word love.

"Maybe later, but I'm up for anything, you blur!" Mina said, with a tingle of mischief in her eyes. "People like you have the position of eternal groupie. Ash and I are, hmm, how do you put this, more _professional_ now. Teehee!"

But the young, yellow-orange furred fox was watching this, everything for him went up in flames. He loved Mina. The voice was perfect for a freedom fighting purple-haired mongoose who wanted to assert her beliefs. His maturity can help mellow her down, as she was flighty and energetic as an Egg Pawn's fire. Especially after how he didn't really like her last boyfriend and manager, Ash. Tails felt he, and not even Sonic, his beloved big brother, can't take Mina away from him. Ash is a jerk. Sonic has another harem of his own. Leave them be, Tails thought.

"No, Sonic, don't!" Tails tried to speak, but Sonic wouldn't listen.

"Too late, Tails! I have my hands on your precious songstress." It's as if Dr. Eggman possessed Sonic and held Mina captive!

Turns out he was right. The fake blue hedgehog put his hands on his eyes, and revealed himself to be the Flicky capturing scientist who desires to rule the world!

"It's really him! The red suit, the goggles over the glasses, the mustache, the leather pants, eugh! The egg-shaped figure, it's really him!" Tails was shocked to see his dream taken over by Eggman.

"G'bye, abominy!" Mina calling Tails an abomination made him recall all the times he was ostracized way back when. No surprise there, she was really an Egg Pawn in disguise.

But true enough, everyone called Tails a freak, strange or merely insulted him just because of his two tails back in his orphanage! His parents, well when they were still his parents and the Freedom Fighters as a whole were the only one who could accept and embrace those two tails not as an anomaly, but as a gift.

And then it came. When the doctor concluded researching on him. It was awful.

"You have Twin-tail Syndrome, which causes foxes in particular, to have a very high intelligence quotient as well as developing a second tail all the while slightly stunting social behavior." Dr. Eggman just had to say that.

"Just what I need for a new engineering expert! Someone peerless and smart. Now to fire my Mind Control ray at you just like I did with your parents!"

Tails then woke up as soon as the purple beam was fired at him as if he were on Sweet Mountain all over again, when he was commanded by Eggman to attack his elder brother.

The same happened to his parents, and that's when he fled.

Thunder rolled. Feeling that insult was added to beams of mental injury, Tails became deathly scared. He knew only someone could resolve it.

And after all, going to Sonic was the one was the one solution.


	2. CHAPTER 2: Pinky Swears and a Dream

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic! I need your help with something!" Tails landed in Sonic's arms, dirty with chili.

"Aww, what's wrong, little one? It's just lightning." Sonic, visibly concerned about Tails, hugged him back.

"I had a bad dream." Tails then explained everything to Sonic. Mina trying to hook up with him, Sonic then becoming Dr. Eggman and Mina and everyone else becoming an Egg Pawn, and the ray that was fired at him. This was the worst nightmare Tails has had in a long time. As said, he was in love with Mina and no one else can take her away from him. But this was something that Tails couldn't get off his chest, especially because Mina was involved with Sonic once.

Because of what happened, Sonic decided to talk to Tails about the nightmare. It did have something that happened before Tails met Sonic in the drowning incident.

"I remember it all so clearly." Tails said, still crying because of the double whammy that was his nightmare and lightning, his greatest fear. "The concert backstage, the ray, almost everything traumatic happened to me in that dream!"

"Tails, don't cry, it's okay." Sonic hugged Tails again. "Because of this, little one, you don't have to worry! I'll never hook-up with Mina." Sonic, somehow, knew that Tails was in love with her. Maybe because, it was how much Tails felt about Sonic and Mina together. They were involved with each other once, and they're great friends, so it was realistic of them to try themselves out in physical espionage.

After all, teenagers like this batch of Freedom Fighters (save Antoine, he's an adult) are curious and some were just sexually minded-just not Sonic, that's for sure.

It started to rain. Sonic then decided to make Tails some hot chocolate and they decided to cuddle up under the covers.

"Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, little bro?" The blue hedgehog gave his little brother a headpat.

"Can you play that special lullaby music for me? I don't wanna sleep without setting the right mood." Tails never wanted to have another nightmare, so he decided to go around it somehow. "Thanks, then. I just love the theme of the Special Zone whenever I'm really down. Puts me to a good sleep."

"Sure, buddy." Sonic hit play, finished his cocoa, and cuddled Tails to sleep. "I hope you have a good night sleep. None of this should've happened to you, you're still a little kid! Even when you're as smart as Robuttnik, you're still my littlest brother." Sonic then poked Tails on the nose and went back to making his chili dogs.

"Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, buddy?" Sonic said. "Need some glompin'?"

"Sure." Tails was then glomped by Sonic, as he felt a little lonely. He felt much better afterwards. "Big bro? I love you."

"I love you too, little one." Sonic hugged Tails again, and the young fox fell asleep in his big brother's chest.

While chopping up some onions for the chili, the nightmare of Tails got Sonic thinking aloud. "Why did I even have a harem in the first place?" Sonic reflected on the fact that several women tried to woo him over, and that he won their hearts. "There's Sally, but her standards are high and we're on a break! Amy's too clingy, and Tails wants Mina. I guess I'm much better off without anyone."

Sonic was a drifter with speed, and drifters with speed need not settle down with anyone.

"I know what I must do." Sonic declared. "I must help him. Help him achieve everything."

The next morning...

"Torta de Ranchero for breakfast? Sonic, you're an amazing cook!" Tails was shocked at how Sonic just put together breakfast with leftover chili, mashed potatoes and a cheesy crust!

"What can I say? Food is the heart to getting over a depression, just as long as you don't binge!" Sonic helped Tails set the table. "Looks good, doesn't it?"

As they ate, Tails started to feel much happier. Good food always gave the brothers a tingle in their soul, especially after facing their respective worst fears. Sonic was hydrophobic, and Tails always had a bad connection with thunder and lightning. Rainstorms always made them gloomy and depressed.

But luckily today, there was a rainbow, which always proved there is happiness after a bitter ending.

"Say, Sonic, I had a wonderful dream last night!" Tails said, as he chewed his rancher's pie.

"No, save it! I wanna save it for the big moment." Sonic implied something. "You _do_ know what the big moment is, right?"

"No I don't." Tails asked. "What is it?"

"To help you achieve your dream of being with Mina, silly!" Sonic gave Tails a noogie.

"Hahahaah! Stop, already! Cut it out, heehee!" Tails said. "But wait, you're going to help me?"

"Tails, bro, I'm your big brother. Brothers support and assist each other when achieving dreams." Sonic said, and Tails fully understood.

"Well there were the Wright brothers."

"And just like them, we'll solve a problem. But unlike the aviators, we'll do so with Sonic speed!"

"Oh yeah!"


	3. CHAPTER 3: Sheet Lyrics and Conversation

"Sal, cancel your girl's night." Sonic said, knowing what he was to do. It _was_ his responsibility as a big brother to support Tails dream of falling in love with Mina.

"What? Why so? Mina's been looking forward to it all week!" Sally said, but she also knew about Tails's nightmare. "Ugh, let's compromise. I'll just have to make it end a little earlier."

"Oh Maria, what to do?" Sally has been planning the party all weekend and she's been trying to commemorate Mina's second world tour with a bang, as well as drafting new Mina fans to work with their idol as fellow Freedom Fighters. The plan was to insert some sort of propaganda-rrific song into the concert's repretoire, which served as both inspirational as well as a possible spark in the light of freedom. The song would be written by a Freedom Fighter as well, to ignite that spark into a flame.

But the Ice Cap songs aside, there was _no_ submitted-in song. Tails, however, was ready to create one.

"I wanna fly high," Tails was reading, "so I can reach the highest of all the heavens..."

"Hey Tails! What were you doing just now?" It was Mina, and she just popped into the study room. Tails turned red, just after looking at her. "Writing a song, huh?"

Tails trying to hide the lyrics sheets, said nothing. But Mina sneaked up behind him and retrieved the sheets. She read them out loud, and decided to keep them.

"Well, I never knew machinery experts could be good songwriters!" Mina was shocked, seeing as Tails' work had such an effect on her as it struck awe into those who read it, and it may've been even more inspiring when it was introduced to music! "It's been decided. I'll have to talk to Sally! Tails, its okay if we use the song for the upcoming concert, right? This'll really help us out with the repretoire, we told the fans, rather thanks to your song, future Freedom Fighters that a special song would debut in this performance!"

"Y-yeah, but-" Tails said, trying to put down his work so that it wouldn't be heard by crowds of Mina fans everywhere. "-it can't be that good, can it?"

"Hey Tails!" It was Sonic. He had come out of the shower sans gloves and shoes, with a towel wrapped around his waist in such a way his tail still poked out of the cloth wrap. "Yeah, I let Mina and Sally in. Well, not in the bathroom."

"Oh yeah, hedgehog?" It was Sally, in the bathroom! Tails didn't _want_ to know what she and Sonic just did in the bathroom, especially if they were together. "Would you like me to tell Tails what happened with that bar of soap as well as your new shower curtain? Huh? Oh, no? Well, fine." Sonic gave a look to Mina as if he was saying that he was _very very well prepared_. Tails, the innocent yet smart child he was wondered if he wore anything and nothing at the time.

"Well, anyway, Tails was writing a song that I bet he wanted you to use in the concert." Sonic said, with Tails' ears becoming droopy, which caused him to look down to the ground and frown. "It may not be that well-liked, but maybe he just wants to do something for you. Can ya give the 'lil guy a break?"

"But Sonic, it can't be that good, can it?" Tails asked, having a sense of shame for his work even though Sonic and Mina adored it. Well, sadly enough, they all had to wait for Sally's opinion of Tails' lyrics. It was her idea to have a Freedom Fighter write a song that would inspire other fans of Mina to become Freedom Fighters that would help them in a future uprising of the Eggman Empire, that's for sure. "Sally, I guess the verdict that I may not think is right, is up to you."

"Okay Mina, lemme have that lyrics sheet," Sally came out of the bathroom wearing her trademark blue vest and nothing else. "If its up to my standards, it'll touch people emotionally in a place and in a way that made them feel very comfortable with the idea of being a Freedom Fighter." Her standards _were _high after all, she is a princess and she only wants the best from and for her people.

While reading, Sally appeared to be shocked, which could mean she was appalled or impressed. Tails and Mina were scared, but Sonic knew only one thing.

"Tails... I don't believe this!" Sally was smiling from ear to ear. "This is awesome!"

"Well, creativity is determined by smarts after all," Tails said, "And I guess someone like me could help bring great words to a beautiful songstress."

"Speaking of songstresses," Sonic said, wanting to tell Mina how Tails felt about her. "Mina, can I talk to you in private?"

"Tails, go watch some TV and have a chili dog." Sally brought him to the nearest armchair and turned on the TV for him. She then went to Sonic's room, where everyone was talking.

_Much later..._

"Wait, so he's in love with me?" Mina said, shocked about how madly in love Tails was with her. "But, he and Cream were always-"

"That's just a friendship," Sonic said. He knew that Tails and Cream were always together, but that never meant anything. "Nothing more." Even though Cream was almost like a little sister to Amy just as Tails was to the blue hedgehog and the fact that the two could relate to each other meant a bond, it never moved beyond that.

"He wrote that song as a gift for you Mina," Sally said, going on about how much the person waiting in heaven meant Mina. "It was for you."

"For me... he wrote a song for me..."


End file.
